All I Want
by mcangel1976
Summary: Mori and Haruhi are separated at Christmas and he doesn't know when he will be able to return. He is trying his best to get home quickly to his girlfriend, but it doesn't look good. Come what may, he will be there by New Year's Eve because he will be her midnight kiss. Will he make it in time? The other hosts are doing their best to help Haruhi keep the faith, but time is passing.
1. Santa Didn't Deliver

**Disclaimer… I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, but they do star in my fanfiction for the enjoyment of others. I asked Santa for the rights, but it just didn't happen this year. **

**A/N: Mori came in second in the poll and here is his holiday story. This will have some Christmas as well as New Year's themes. During the holidays I heard Vince Vance and the Valiants' All I Want For Christmas is You and originally I thought to use it for my Kyoya/Haruhi story, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to use it for Mori/Haruhi. This story will be a couple of chapters long as well. Enjoy, and if you haven't seen the Kyoya/Haruhi Christmas story it is titled An Ouran Nutcracker Christmas.**

Chapter 1 – Santa Didn't Deliver

Haruhi sat in her father's living room surrounded by most her friends and Christmas wrappings. Everyone around her was smiling and enjoying everything wonderful that came with the holiday. Yes, everyone around her, but not her. Something was missing and she felt the absence acutely. Mori had left Japan with his father to discuss business with a new client a week before Christmas, promising his her he would return in time to spend the holiday with her… and in the end he was forced to break that very promise. His father had ended up with the flu and could not travel, which delayed their return; and then the client's home they were staying at was high in the mountains of Colorado and they got buried. It wasn't his fault, and yet, Haruhi couldn't help but be disappointed.

As she sat there and watched her friends, a small smile appeared on her face. Mori was missing this and he would have enjoyed watching the twins tease Tamaki and then watching Tamaki's reaction; for although it happened time and time again, it was still funny. Wiping the tear that fell from her eye, she gazed out the window and silently wished for the wild host's return.

"Don't worry Haru-Chan, Takashi will be home as soon as he can," Hunny told her gently noticing her melancholy mood. None of the hosts had been scheduled to come over to her house Christmas morning, but Ranka was so worried about his daughter, he called in the troops (and yes, that did include Tamaki).

Forcing a bigger smile, Haruhi nodded, "I know he will." Her eyes turned to the tree where several presents still lay under it. There were just some things she refused to open until he returned. Christmas would be celebrated when Mori got back and they could open their presents together.

Thoughts of the tall man swirled in her head and her forced smile suddenly decreased in size, however, it was no longer fake. In high school, Mori had been her savior, rescuing her from Tamaki and the twins countless times; and sometime during her second year in college, he had become her boyfriend. It had all transitioned and happened before she ever realized it. They had hung out and talked, and he helped her study since he had already taken some of the classes she was currently taking, and one night everything was solidified. He had taken her out to celebrate the passing of their finals and for her making the dean's list, and when the maître'D sat them down, he commented, "Your girlfriend is very beautiful." Mori had smiled and replied as he looked directly at her, "Yes, she is." That night when he had walked her back to her dorm, he kissed her goodnight. They were in the middle of it before they knew they had even begun. It had been so natural… so them. And now they had been in this relationship for almost two years, and surprisingly their friends had supported them from the beginning because there was no denying what was between Mori and Haruhi.

"Yes, your Christmas will be slightly delayed, but it will only be a minor inconvenience," Kyoya attempted to reassure his friend.

The others sweat dropped unsure of his way of comforting the brunette. Clearing his throat, Tamaki tried as well, "Have you talked to Mori-senpai lately? I'm sure he is missing you. Why if he didn't then he wouldn't be worthy enough for my little girl!"

"Whose little girl is she?" Ranka growled and lifted Tamaki off the floor, throwing him into the wall.

Haruhi face palmed as she mumbled, "Another hole to fix."

"Don't worry honey. I'm sure Takashi is trying his best to get home as quickly as possible," the father patted his daughter's head.

"I know he is, dad."

"And until then, you have us!" Hikaru and Kaoru were suddenly at her sides and rubbing her cheeks with theirs.

Tamaki pulled himself out of the wall and tried to keep as much distance as possible between him and Ranka. "Get away from her you two demons! She doesn't need your comfort! She has me!" He would have grabbed the girl in question, but her father was standing behind her and the blond had a healthy (respectful) fear of the man who was currently dressed in a glittery green wrap dress that probably looked better on him than most women (the fear learned through years of saying the wrong thing and ending up in the wall. Sometimes the hosts wondered if any of the plaster was still original or if everything had been redone since knowing Tamaki).

A small snicker escaped her lips. No one could be around this group and remain despairingly (ok maybe not that bad) sad the whole time. Yes, she missed Mori and she wanted him here and it didn't really feel like Christmas without him, but at least she had her friends around and they were her family. "You guys really are goofballs!" After she wiped a few more tears (both happy and sad), she answered the blonde's earlier question, "Yes, Tamaki-senpai. I talked to him last night and this morning. He is trying his best to get out, but the snow is pretty deep. He even took it upon himself to shovel some of it himself. His dad tried to help, but he wouldn't allow it since he didn't want him to get sick again."

"See, even if he has to dig his way home," Kaoru simpered.

"He will do it for you!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"That's right Haru-Chan!" Hunny added excitedly. He could still see the sadness, (or was it loneliness) in her eyes, but now relief was also present. She needed this. She needed to be around her friends since her boyfriend had been delayed, and when Mori finally got home, they would all celebrate.

When the home phone started to ring, Ranka went to answer it, leaving the hosts to cheer up his baby. He may have a few issues with Tamaki, however, the blond cared for his daughter and they were friends. He was right to call in reinforcements… even if it included Tamaki. "Moshi Moshi, Merry Christmas!"

"Ranka, it's Takashi. Is Haruhi there?" The voice on the other end of the phone spoke.

"Yes. Just a second. The boys are here, so let me get her."

"If she's busy…"

"Don't even finish that sentence! I know for a fact my precious little girl will want to talk to you." He walked into the room and handed the cordless receiver to the brunette, "Honey, it's Takashi."

She didn't waste a moment of time. The phone was at her ear before her father finished her boyfriend's name, "Takashi? Is everything alright?"

No, it wasn't alright. He had more bad news to impart on her, "The car won't start and we can't get another one up here because of the snow and it is starting to come down hard again. I am going to be a couple more days."

"Oh. Ok. Well, it isn't something you can control. I know you will get home as soon as possible. I just want you to be safe. Don't try to do something that would get you hurt."

"I know." Mori probably would have done just that: taking a snow mobile, skiing down the mountain, running through the snow, forced a helicopter to fly in the snow… anything to get to the airport. He couldn't though. His father had been sick and he didn't need to be out in that weather, especially since Akira was starting to run a small fever again. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"We all miss you Mori-senpai/Takashi!" The other shouted in the room… well all but Kyoya.

Taking the phone from the brunette's hands, Kyoya spoke, "Don't worry Mori-senpai. We will watch over Haruhi until your return."

"Thank you, Kyoya. I appreciate it."

She took the phone back and tried to hold in the tears as she said, "I love you, Takashi."

"I love you too. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"You have to be. New Year's is next year and who will I kiss at midnight if you're not here." Haruhi was joking… kind of. The rate this return trip was going, he might not be home for New Year's.

"I will be there. I pro…"

Cutting him off, she told him, "Don't promise. Just come home safe."

"Hai. Tell everyone hello for me. I will call you later."

"Okay. Bye." As soon as the line went dead, she lowered the phone and the tears she fought so hard to hold in started to fall. She didn't care when or how, she just wanted him home in one piece. Wishing to Santa seemed silly and childish, especially since Christmas Day was already here, but she closed her eyes and silently prayed, _"Please Santa, kami, whoever, bring him home. That's all I want."_

Tamaki felt it his duty to lift his fellow hosts spirits, for the whole room felt a little down since the phone call (understandably so). Standing to his feet, and immediately falling because he slipped on a banana peel that happened to be lying on the floor, he proclaimed from his position on his back, "Never fear Haruhi, we will never leave you until he returns."

"Don't worry Haruhi, Ranka, we will return home when we are done here," Kyoya corrected his friend upon seeing the murderous look on Ranka's face and Haruhi's dread.

"MOMMY!"

The twins started laughing and Hikaru chortled, "The boss got schooled by mommy!"

"We aren't even in school!" The blond ranted.

Everyone face palmed and laughed. Yes, it truly was hard to remain down when surrounded by these… these… um... these special friends.


	2. Coming Home

**A/N: I'm excited that everyone enjoys my holiday stories. Poor Mori didn't make it home for Christmas and it looks as if he is going to be stuck in Colorado even longer. Although the song I used as inspiration is about a loved one making it home for Christmas, I felt as if it could be used for almost any holiday or major event. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 2 – Coming Home

Five days had passed since Christmas and now they were on the verge of the next holiday... the final holiday for the year. New Year's Eve was about 24 hours away and Mori had yet to make it out of Colorado, and it appeared as if he might not make it back to Japan to ring in the New Year with Haruhi and his friends. His girlfriend knew he was trying his best to leave the States and return to her side, but as each day passed and each hour ticked by, the hope that he would arrive in time to fulfill his promise was dwindling.

Haruhi kept telling herself that he would make it safely, that she would soon be back in his arms, and they would soon be celebrating their Christmas as well as New Year's; and yet, even she could not prevent the doubts that would creep into her mind causing her faith in Mori to be shaken. The guys attempted to help her, but their assistance proved to be more of a danger than anything.

For example, when Tamaki decided she needed to spend the day outside two days ago, he convinced the others to show up at her father's apartment since she was staying here over winter break. It might have been safer if she had stayed in the dorms.

**_Flashback…_**

_While speaking on Skype with her boyfriend, Haruhi heard someone vigorously knocking at her door and she rolled her eyes, "Takashi, I think your friends have returned for another visit."_

_"__Mine?" Mori asked her, a hint of a smile ghosting his lips, amusement lacing his words. He missed her so much and wanted to be there, but so far Mother Nature was hell bent on keeping them apart and he was on the verge of abandoning his father to make sure he didn't break another promise to the woman he loved. _

_"__When they act like this, they are yours," she said and stuck out her tongue. "I'll be right back. I need to answer the door before it is broken down. I think my dad would kill Tamaki-senpai if that happened."_

_"__Ah."_

_In her irritation, she stomped towards the door instead of walked gracefully (something Tamaki would no doubt comment on if he had seen it, for he had been trying to instill proper hosting manners into her since day one, and when she came out as a girl at Ouran, he had decided to take it upon himself to turn her into a proper lady… if the others had not been there… well we'll leave that for another time). Ripping open the door, her forehead got a knock at the sudden absence of a door. Luckily Hunny noticed the door swing open and pulled the princely type back before she could be hit more than twice. _

_"__Hunny-senpai why…" Tamaki began. _

_"__Boss, Haruhi opened the door," Hikaru stated. _

_Kaoru told him, "He was rescuing you."_

_"__Yah, Mori-senpai has taught her some tricks," they announced together and took a giant step away from the entrance of the apartment because a sudden dark aura started to form around the brunette. "Now Haruhi. We just came to see you." They needed to try to get the darkness to disappear, but almost panicked when they noticed Hunny and Kyoya were nodding, a look of what appeared to be admiration on their faces. _

_"__N-N-Now daughter. I didn't mean to hurt you! Your brothers are right. We came to cheer you up. You wouldn't hurt daddy, would you?" Tamaki called out from somewhere behind Kyoya. He ducked behind his best friend upon seeing what kind of danger lurked in front of him. Not only had they practically barged in, but he also hit her. _

_She let them stew for a couple of minutes in silence and then finally sighed, "You guys may as well come in. I've left Takashi alone for too long as it is."_

_"__MORI-SENPAI IS BACK?" The twins and Tamaki cried out in surprise. _

_"__When did he arrive? How did he get back to Japan without us realizing it?" The blond questioned. _

_Lifting an eye brow, her eyes darted from Tamaki to Kyoya in silent question: was he going to explain or would he leave it to her? Apparently he left it to her because the only thing the former vice president did was cross his arms and push up his glasses, a smirk on his face. Another eye roll. "Takashi isn't back. He's on Skype."_

_"__So it's basically just a phone call? You could have hung up," Hikaru had the bad manners to say in front of her. _

_She whipped around and glared, "Why would I do that? Takashi is in a different country and we set up a Skype date because we can't be together right now. Why would I disconnect the call when there is a time difference and we have to plan our time together… even if it is over the computer and phones?"_

_The older twin gulped and smartly kept his mouth shut. His friend was slightly on edge since her boyfriend was stranded on a mountain and it was probably best if he did not add to her stress; however, everyone could see that she had a much shorter fuse since Mori had missed Christmas. _

_Sitting down in front of the computer again, she smiled and said, "Sorry about that Takashi."_

_"We came to take you to the park!" Tamaki announced. _

_"It's cold. If we play in the park, we might get sick," she said never taking her eyes from the screen. The last thing she wanted to do was be miserably sick on top of missing her boyfriend._

_"Daughter what about tea? You still must… OW! Mommy why did you hit me?!" Grabbing his head, the blond whined. _

_"__Tamaki, she is on the phone with her boyfriend. After the explanation she just gave Hikaru, I think you can understand why she returned to her call instead of making tea. If you truly want tea, make it yourself," Kyoya reprimanded his friend. _

_Hitting his two index fingers together, the former president asked sheepishly, "How do you make tea?"_

_"__Don't worry Tama-Chan; I can do it!" Hunny grinned and started moving about the kitchen. He had been over to this apartment enough that he had learned how to at least do that. He might not be able to cook as well as Haruhi, but he could certainly make tea for everyone. _

_"__Thank you very much, Hunny-senpai," Tamaki said and started to take a seat next to the brunette in front of the computer when he tripped over something (to this day some wonder if it was one of the twins' doing, his own feet, or air) and started falling forward, landing on the brunette talking on the computer and making her fall to the ground, but not before she hit her head. _

_"__Ow," she hissed and grabbed the side of her head. _

_"__Haruhi, are you alright?" Mori asked worriedly. He had seen a flash of yellow and his girlfriend was gone. "Haruhi?"_

_Pulling her had away from her head, she found it covered in red. She was bleeding. _

_"__Hunny-senpai, bring me a towel. Mori-senpai, I apologize, but it appears your conversation with Haruhi will need to be cut short. Her head has been cut and I believe she might need stitches," Kyoya stated after he had rushed to his friend's side and examined the area in question. _

_Rubbing a hand over his face and wishing once again that he was with her, the former wild host ordered, "Take care of her Kyoya."_

_"__I will." The bespectacled man shut the lid of the computer and then gave instructions to the others, "Hunny-senpai, shut off the stove. Hikaru, Kaoru, grab Tamaki and start heading down to the car. Haruhi, let's get you to the ER."_

_In the end, she needed three stitches thanks to Tamaki's clumsiness and when she tried to call Mori back, she got voicemail. Kyoya had talked to him after the doctor gave his diagnosis, but that was him and she wanted to talk to her boyfriend as well. Maybe she should invest in accident insurance since she didn't think she was going to get rid of her friends any time soon. They may irritate her and injure her upon occasion, but she still loved them… for some reason. _

**_End flashback…_**

Haruhi knew they had her best interests at heart and they were trying to help, but sometimes when they were in "help" mode, they were dangerous to be around. She had a few new bruises and a headache where her stitches were to prove that fact. Still, she wouldn't trade them in for anything because they did help her deal with the loneliness that came with missing Mori.

Now as New Year's Eve fast approached, she wondered if her boyfriend would have to unwillingly break another promise, "Please, please stop the snow and let him make it off the mountain." Sighing, she closed her eyes. If she had to deal with her friends, she needed more sleep and 4:00 am was too early in the morning to get up.

**_In the mountains of Colorado…_**

"Takashi, the snow stopped last night, Akira walked into the library of the mountain mansion knowing this news would be welcomed indeed. He had been feeling guilty about dragging his son on this business trip, and if things had worked out as they should have, they would have made it home in time for Christmas… Fate had other ideas.

Head popping up from the book he was attempting to read, Mori remarked, "Yes, but that doesn't mean the roads are clear."

"Most of the roads have been plowed and we just received word that they have been reopened."

Did he dare hope? "The truck?"

"One of the maid's sons was able to get it working. The roads may not be very clear this high up, but we should be able to make it to the airport if we take it slow. I have already called and arranged for our airline tickets. We depart tomorrow, but I would like to leave here as soon as possible so that we do not get stuck for another night, plus it will take us a while to make it back to Denver and since Japan is basically a day ahead of us, you will make it home for the party. We land on 31st, in time for you to keep your promise to Haruhi."

His heart soared. "I'm already packed."

A smile appeared on the father's face. That was just like his oldest: prepared for anything. He could tell Mori was ready to return home. Granted it was more than just for his family or the party, but Akira could not fault his son for that. Haruhi was truly a gem worth keeping. "Then shall we be off? I have already given our host our gratitude and said goodbye."

"Hai!" Jumping up from the chair, Mori rushed out of the room in the wake of his father's laughter. He didn't care if it was out of the ordinary or went against the calm patience he was always taught to project, he was going home and he was ready to leave.

Since the moment Haruhi walked into music room three during her first year at Ouran, she had been niching out a place in his heart, and over the past couple of years, those feelings had grown. He loved her with all his heart and he could no longer picture his life without her. People could call it whatever they wanted (fate, destiny, kami, etc.) that she entered the Host Club domain that fateful day, but he called it meant to be. Attempting to call his girlfriend as the driver drove the car around the various twists and turns, he got her voicemail and left this message, "I'm coming home."


	3. Auld Lang Syne

**A/N: Mori is finally coming home. Will he make it in time? I will admit that part of this chapter was inspired by Meet Me in St. Louis. An old Judy Garland movie. If you are curious, it is towards the end of the Christmas ball scene. Enjoy the new chapter. I kind of think this story isn't finished, so I think I will do an epilogue. What do you think?**

Chapter 3 – Auld Lang Syne

Back and forth, up and down the row of seats. Mori was never one for impatience, but then again, he had never been stuck on a mountain and forced to break a promise he had solemnly made, and he had never been on the verge of breaking yet another promise. In his mind he calculated how long it would take to hire a private plane in order to fly home instead of trying to get on a commercial flight. Again normally not a problem for him, but today the airline was seriously trying his patience and he refused to break another promise to Haruhi.

It had taken them almost seven hours to get off the mountain and then drive to Denver, and when they finally got to the hotel at the airport and checked in, it was almost 9:00 at night. Mori had been tempted to forgo the hotel and march straight to the airport in the hopes they had one more flight leaving for Japan or that he could get on an earlier flight, but his father had reasoned with him and instead they got up early and took the shuttle to the airport before dawn. Their flight did not leave for another six or so hours, however, the former wild host did not care. He needed to get home.

Luck was not on his side though. There were no earlier flights he could take, and if he tried to get on a flight to another city on the west coast in order to catch a connecting flight to Japan… well, he would arrive even later than his currently scheduled flight, or he would have if his flight had taken off on time.

Rubbing his hand over is face yet again, he looked up at the ticket desk at his gate in the hopes the employee there would have good news for him, but so far there was no plane and no good news. Their flight had been delayed by three hours already; at first it was due to weather, then they had to deice the plane, and then the plane had maintenance issues and they had to get another plane, and then that one had a problem. Mori was to the point, he wanted to grow wings and fly. He even thought about calling Kyoya and having him find a solution because he knew if anyone could get him home, it would be the Shadow King.

"Takashi, if you keep pulling your face like that, Haruhi will no longer recognize you because you will have stretched your skin too much," Akira called to his son in the hopes of lightening the mood. His oldest son was worried that they wouldn't get home in time, and he had to admit, he was starting to think the same way. How many different problems could two people possibly run into? This whole thing seemed to be straight out of a soap opera or made for TV drama, and he would rather not live the real life _Young and the Restless_.

Their flight had been scheduled to depart at 12:15pm, which meant they would have arrived in Tokyo at 4:30pm on the 31st; and yet, it was now 3:20pm and they had yet to board. The longer it took to board and depart, the more anxious Mori got, and the longer it would be until they landed in Tokyo. Best case scenario, if the airline managed to get a plane to the gate, boarded everyone, and took off by 4:00pm, they would arrive by 8:30pm; after the party started, but still well before midnight.

Sitting down next to his father, Mori pocketed his phone. He had called Kyoya and asked for help, but it turns out that in order to hire a private plane in the U.S., a flight plan needed to be created and logged before takeoff could happen and that could take hours. "Don't worry Mori-senpai, I'll see what I can do from my end," the bespectacled man said before he hung up on his friend. Mori could only hope that something happened soon, either with Kyoya or with his current flight.

Seeing is son impatient and on edge tore at the father's heart, "Did you call Haruhi?"

"No. I don't want to call her until we know when we will be leaving. I called Kyoya to see if he could help."

"Can he?"

"He is going to try."

"Don't worry Takashi. I'm sure we will be boarding the plane soon." It was an easy promise to say, but even Akira had to wonder if it was true or not.

And then their luck changed.

At exactly 3:53pm, a plane pulled up to the gate and the woman at the ticket counter announced, "We apologize for the wait. For those of you travelling non-stop to Tokyo on flight 139, the plane has arrived and we will begin boarding shortly. Thank you for your patience."

Relief washed through Mori, but he would not relax until he was seated on the plane and it was confirmed they would be departing. A plane arriving at the gate meant nothing to him because he had played this game before, had been taunted more than once and until takeoff, he would not truly believe.

The door opened, the employee at the ticket counter (who had been getting several frightening glares from Mori and just wanted to get her scary customer gone) started to call the people to board, and people were actually making their way down the long ramp to the plane. Was it possible he was finally getting his Christmas miracle (albeit a little late)? Taking his seat, he put his bag under the seat in front of him and pulled out his phone. He sent a text to Kyoya letting him know he had boarded and then one to Haruhi telling her he was finally about to takeoff. Sitting back, he waited for the plane door to be shut and for them to make their way to the runway. Then and only then would he relax.

A clanking sound told Mori the plane door had been shut, and the beginning of the emergency flight procedures confirmed it. Slowly they made their way to the runway, and he prayed unceasingly to kami or whoever was listening that they be allowed to rise into the air and land in Tokyo. The plane took its place on the tarmac and then started forward, increasing it speed, and then the momentarily feeling of leaving his stomach behind hit him. They were in the air and finally on their way home.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. My name is Captain Mark Brown. Thank you for flying with us today. It is currently 4:27pm and our flight time into Tokyo will be about 12 hours and fifteen minutes and we should be landing at Narita International Airport at approximately 8:42pm Tokyo time tomorrow. Please sit back and relax and we will get you to your destination as quickly as possible. Tonight joining me in the cockpit…" The captain droned on about who the crew was and Mori just tuned him out. He had all the information he needed: the arrival time. And as soon as he was allowed, he pulled out his laptop from his bag and sent the information to Kyoya believing his friend would know what to do with it.

**_New Year's Eve, Tokyo, Japan_**

Haruhi sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since the twins started to help her get ready for the New Year's party. Why they didn't believe she could do it on her own, she will never know, but they pulled her hair being careful of her stitches, applied what felt like plaster to her face, and then pushed her into a dress that looked like it was made more for a debutante than a commoner who was studying at Todai. When they were done and let her finally look in the mirror, she had to tip her hat to them, she looked like a princess who was waiting for her prince to arrive. Begrudgingly she had to admit, it was perfect.

According to Kyoya, Mori wouldn't land until almost 9:00pm, and so the hosts would escort her to the party… along with their own dates. She really hoped Mori showed up because she didn't want to be the third wheel. Walking down the twins' staircase (because they made her get ready at their house), she found her father waiting for her in a tuxedo along with Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, Satoshi, and Chika. "Dad?" She asked inquiringly. She had not been expecting him.

"Kyoya told me that Takashi's flight hit some rough weather and would be delayed slightly, so I thought I would escort my beautiful little girl until he arrived. I know I don't measure up to him, but I think I still look pretty good… even if it isn't a gorgeous gown like yours," Ranka winked.

Smiling, Haruhi gave her only parent a hug and whispered, "Thank you dad."

"You look so pretty, Haru-Chan!" Hunny exclaimed and the others quickly voiced their agreement.

"Don't worry Haruhi, Mori-senpai will make it to the party. I have arranged for his driver to pick him up and have his tux waiting for him in the limo. Another car will also be there to collect the luggage and take it home for both he and his father, since his father is also supposed to attend tonight. He will come directly from the airport to the party," Kyoya informed her.

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai." She had almost lost hope, but as with almost everything with the Host Club, it always found a way to work out in the end. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend.

The plan was to pick up everyone's dates and then to stop and get dinner at a restaurant, where Satoshi made sure he picked up the tab for Haruhi and Ranka's meals… as his brother had instructed him to do; and if he hadn't, then he was sure the others would have. Since joining them in high school, Haruhi had yet to pay when they went out to eat. After they left the restaurant, they then ventured to the party hosted by the Suoh family at one of its hotel ballrooms, where hopefully everyone would have fun.

Taking turns, each of the hosts twirled Haruhi around the floor, and even her father proved he had dance moves of his own. And after each dance, she couldn't help but glance down at her watch and wonder where her boyfriend was at that very moment.

At 9:10 she started to look for Kyoya. She didn't know if Mori had landed or if he was alright, however, she was sure the Shadow King was in the know. He knew nothing and was still waiting on word himself; and before she could say anything else to him, his father pulled him away to meet some very important Ootori business associates.

Pulling his daughter into his arms, Ranka started to twirl her around the dance floor to a waltz, "Don't worry honey. I'm sure he is trying his best to get here as soon as possible, and I'm sure he landed safely."

"I know. I guess I'm just…"

"I know you are. You remind me of your mother. Most of the time she was calm and cool and nothing would ever phase her, but there were those rare occasions she would feel frantic like when you were sick or she thought you were hurt, or the one time I didn't have a chance to call her and I picked up an extra shift at work. She showed up breathing hard and glaring at me. The way she was seething, I thought she would transform into a dragon and start breathing fire. I never made that mistake again. You are so much like her. You remain calm and can take anything life throws at you, but when something happens to someone you love, you react; and that's alright. It's okay to sometimes worry and feel like you are on the verge of losing it. You know why?"

Looking up into the face of her father, she found him smiling softly, "Why?"

"Because your human, Haruhi. You have feelings and you care. If you didn't, I might think you were an android or something. I know it hasn't been easy on you all these years having to deal with a father like me…"

"I like having a father like you."

Ranka kissed her forehead, "And I like having a daughter like you, however, I will admit that I was a little worried about you for a time, and then you met the lovely boys of the Host Club. I knew after that, you would be okay… and I have to admit that I prayed at your mother's alter that you would find love."

"Dad…"

"What? They are all just so good looking. Although I am exceedingly happy you didn't pick Tamaki. I just don't think I could have handled him as a son in law, but Takashi, well he is extraordinary and he loves you. That's what's most important."

"I love him too."

"I know you do. When and if the time comes, I know that it will be hard for me, but I can let you go knowing he is the one that will be taking care of you for me."

Touched, she rested her head on his shoulder and let him lead her around the dance floor for a couple more dances. If she was dancing, she couldn't keep looking at her watch; although, Mori was never out of her mind. Suddenly, her father started spinning in wider circles and leading her away from the other dancers, "What's going on dad?"

"Nothing," he trilled. In truth, he had seen someone important enter the ballroom and he was maneuvering his daughter over to his direction.

One minute Haruhi was in her father's arms and the next, she was swept up in another's embrace. Her eyes sparkled and she felt overjoyed, "Takashi!"

"I told you I would be here before midnight," Mori grinned down at the woman in his arms and squeezed her tighter as he lifted her off the ground in order to kiss her, uncaring of who was watching or their opinion. He had been dreaming of this moment since the day he left Japan and he would not wait another second to celebrate their reunion. As he spun her around the floor, he noticed seven other couples surrounding them. The other hosts had joined in the dancing creating a circle around the newly reunited couple.

Grinning at their friends, the brunette said, "I love you, Takashi."

"I love you too, and I promise not to go to Colorado in the winter again."

Her laughter could be heard above the music causing their friends to smile with happiness. And right before midnight, Haruhi settled into the warm embrace of her boyfriend and counted down the second until midnight with their friends. "Happy New Year!" She yelled with the others and before she could say anything else, her lips were claimed once again by Mori. Around them people were celebrating, singing Auld Lang Syne, and wishing each other a Happy New Year, but all of that was drowned out by the feel of her boyfriend's lips against hers, his tongue wrestling with hers, and his arms holding her so tightly, he could give Tamaki a run for his money… and she had not a care in the world because Mori had returned to her side. It truly was a very Happy New Year's.


	4. Epilogue

**A/N: Bee, you are correct. That is the exact scene I was thinking about! Not sure what it was, but this story just didn't seem finished to me and it turns out some of you felt the same. Here is the epilogue. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

Epilogue

Haruhi and Mori sat in her living room cuddled together with only the moon and the lights from the still standing Christmas tree lighting the room. Ranka had left the party after Mori arrived and ventured over to the bar he worked at to help them with the crowd and to celebrate with his friends, giving his daughter and her boyfriend some much needed alone time. Finally after putting off Christmas for a week, they could enjoy their belated holiday together.

Discarded wrapping paper lay on the table where they opened their gifts. A new shirt, book, and watch for Mori; and a new law book, a coat, cd, and silver stud earrings for Haruhi (she had lost one of hers and wanted a new pair, but was adamant about them being simple and plain). All was finally right with the world and everyone was at peace. The brunette's head had even stopped hurting when her boyfriend kissed it for her; although, she still couldn't wait for the stitches to come out on the 2nd. They would have probably come out sooner, but there was another mishap with her friends and let's just say she had to be sewn up a second time.

As she lay back against the tall man's chest, Haruhi could feel the beat of his heart against her back and it gave her a sense of comfort and belonging. This feeling was different from the hosts. They were her second family and they would probably accept her no matter what she did; and the more commoner and out of the ordinary it seemed, the more ecstatic Tamaki and the twins would be about it all. No, this was knowing that the man behind her loved her so much that he braved weather and did whatever it took to come home to her. He could have gone home first or sought out his friends and family before he came to her, but he chose to find her, hold her, and dance with her before he acknowledged anyone else… and that made her feel special. It gave her comfort to know that he was just as desperate to be with her as she was him, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, they belonged to each other. The metamorphosis of their relationship proved that. They had started out as… well not exactly friends, but they eventually got there, and then they grew from there. Nobody knew Haruhi as well as Mori did.

"What are you thinking about?" Mori whispered in her ear, his arms pulling her ever so slightly closer.

Smiling, she said, "Us through the years."

"Ah."

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad the libraries were too noisy."

A grin appeared on his face as he replied, "Me too. If not for that, you may have never come into the music room." It was the day his life changed forever. Almost instantly he felt a protective instinct take over when he looked at the petite figure of what he thought at the time was a boy. Oh how wrong he was. When lifted her into the air and realized for the first time that he was really a she, everything changed. Suddenly he noticed how her eyes were more than just brown, or how they sparkled when she was happy or if the light hit them just right, they almost appeared to be chocolate diamonds shining with the light of the sun. Her sense of justice endeared her to him, and as he continued to get to know more about her, his admiration grew. She was a fighter: strong and independent, with the exception of thunder storms. And even dressed in the male uniform for Ouran, she was beautiful. In college as he helped her to study, he realized the small crush he had had on her in high school and developed into something more, something that ran much deeper than a mere boyish crush. He loved her. He thanked kami every day that the waiter had said what he did because it gave him the opportunity he had been seeking, and once again his life changed for the better since Haruhi had entered it. He loved her more now than the day they shared their first kiss.

"Haruhi," he spoke softly. His voice a whisper against her ear, tickling the skin and blowing on the wisps of her hair that lie there.

"Hmm?" When he didn't say anything else, she sat up and turned around in order to look at him. "What is it Takashi?" Silence greeted her as he studied her face. Was there something on it? She had washed the makeup off as soon as she got home, but she could still have a black smudge or something she had missed. Had she done something wrong? No, that couldn't be it. Mori always told her when something upset him.

Lifting his hand, he brushed her hair behind her ears and smiled, "You look like an angel."

Her cheeks burned pink with his compliment and her heartbeat started to pound in her chest harder and faster.

"I have one more Christmas present to give you."

"You do?"

Mori nodded, "Yes." Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out a black velvet box with a red bow and handed it to her. As soon as she flipped the lid opened and sucked in her breath, he asked, "Will you marry me?"

Nestled inside the box was a silver band a cluster of diamonds. Upon closer inspection, the diamonds formed the shape of a flower or rose in full bloom, and the band was the stem. Happy tears burned her eyes as she lifted her hand and nodded, "Yes." It was the only word she seemed to be able to say past the tightness in her throat. Yes, she would marry him, and yes, she would spend the rest of her life with him. They had been made for each other after all.

Pulling the ring out of the box, he slipped it on her finger and then kissed it before raising his head and kissing her lips. This was their promise of tomorrow and the future, and for all the holidays yet to come.

**A/N2: I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
